The Talk
by total-whovian
Summary: This is for Christi and is in response to her idea of writing a version of what might happen when Sharon and Andy have their talk about moving in together. I hope you all like it :)


**The Talk**

 **Author's Note:** This is a fic for Christi and is my take on what might happen when Sharon and Andy have a discussion about moving in together. Enjoy J

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own MC or its characters.

Sharon looked across the table to Andy, who looked like he was about to be sick. He had told her earlier that he wanted to talk to her over dinner about their relationship. She had known for some time that he may bring this topic up in the near future, but she didn't allow herself to think about it until it was too late. Here they were, staring at each other, waiting for somebody to say something. He had already told her what he felt and what he would like to do, but she had frozen instantly.

"Sharon," Andy gently called to her, "Maybe I should leave. I obviously over stepped my bounds and this is not something that you want to discuss right now."

As he stood to leave, something in Sharon's mind clicked.

"Wait, Andy!" she jumped up to grab his arm, "I am ready to talk about this…it's just…I haven't had to make a decision like this in over 30 years, and I'm nervous."

Andy seemed to relax a bit as he took her hands in his, "I'm sorry, Sharon. I should have known that you would be nervous. _I_ was nervous about asking you and I kept running over every possible response and reaction that I didn't stop to think that maybe you would be just as nervous."

Sharon squeezed his hands to make him look her in the eyes, "Andy, I want you to know that I am nervous because I haven't done this in a while. I am not nervous because of anything that you have done."

Andy nodded but couldn't help rubbing the back of his neck as he thought about how bad this conversation was going. He had planned on picking up dinner and then he would ask her the question that had been bouncing around in his head for a while. He just wanted her to know that he was serious and wanted this relationship to last forever.

Sharon could see that Andy was embarrassed and frustrated. She knew that her nervousness was due to her experiences with Jack. As soon as they moved in together their relationship started to deteriorate, and Sharon was scared that once Andy lived with her full time he would see something he did not like.

"Sharon," Andy finally sighed, "Do you mind if I start over?"

"Andy, I-" she began to protest, but he stopped her.

"Please? I have stressed over this so much that I messed it up," he said frantically, "I know that you might not change your mind, but I need to at least say a few things before you answer again."

Sharon was a bit unsure of where this was going, but she decided that she would listen to what he had to say. It was Andy after all and although she wouldn't admit it to herself, she happened to care for him a lot.

"Okay, but let's sit on the couch," she said while pulling him in that direction.

Once they were settled on the couch facing each other, Andy began fiddling with his pinky ring. Sharon watched as he collected his thoughts, and decided to wait patiently for him to begin talking. She took his hand in hers and when he looked up she gave him a small smile, which was enough to push him to start.

"I know that I have been the one who has been pushing the current status of our relationship from the beginning, but I need you to know that it is not what you think. I'm not in a hurry to get you into bed or to have us move in together. If this were 6 or so years ago, I would have been looking for that kind of meaningless relationship, but that is not what I want anymore. The reason that I want to change our relationship is because I can't stand being away from you.

I want to have breakfast, lunch, and dinner with you every day because I love how cute you look while you try to catch food as it falls off of your fork. I want to be close to you at work because there is not a moment that goes by that you don't amazing me. I love going to the movies with you because your commentary is better than any plot even written. I want to be close to you because I always feel happier when I am with you…And I want to move in together because I love you Sharon O'Dwyer Raydor."

The last part was a bit rushed, but it made Sharon gasp through the tears that were streaming down her face. Everything he said made sense and she could now see why he would always smile when they were out to eat. And why he would want to be with her in the Murder Room when they were connecting the dots. Or why he would never complain about her talking during movies. All of it fell into place and she suddenly wasn't nervous about answering his question any more.

"Are you done?" she asked quietly while trying to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

He nodded and used his thumbs to wipe the remaining tears. He couldn't talk anymore out of fear of rejection, so he just stayed quiet and let her respond.

"Ask me again," she said simply.

Andy froze with the same amazed look on his face that appeared there when she agreed to their first date. He seemed to be at a loss for words as he looked into her emerald eyes.

"Wha-What?" He stammered.

"Ask me to move in together again," she smiled.

"Uh, okay," he cleared his throat and straightened his tie and shirt, "Sharon, do you think we could move in together?"

"Yes, Andy," she smiled, "As long as we can take it slow and look at all of our options. I also want to run it by Rusty, but I would really like to move in together."

"Really?" he asked, still not believing that she had said yes.

"Yes," she giggled at the goofy grin that worked its way across his face.

"Sharon?"

"Yes?"

"Can I please kiss you?" he begged as she continued to laugh.

Gosh he loved everything about her smile and laugh.

Instead of answering, she leaned forward to place a light kiss on his lips. He instantly deepened it and pulled her towards him. When they were out of breath, he laid his forehead on hers and took a deep breath.

"When we decide to move even further into our relationship, please don't give me a heart attack like that again," he chuckled and just hugged the woman he loved.

"I promise," she placed a kiss on his temple, "and me too."

"You too what?" Andy asked, confused.

"I love you too," she said seriously while turning to look at him.

The goofy and amazed grin was back, and she realized that she never wanted to see him without it ever again.

The End! Thanks for reading J


End file.
